A Soul That Needs Stitches
by Anime.Ships.Forever
Summary: Maka and Stein both love each other? What would have happened if Maka was really Kids twin born on the same day, but one year apart? What happens if Maka and Stein are Meister and Weapon partners? What will happen of they both know each others feelings? Maka x Stein pairing


Stein x Maka: A Soul That Needs Stitches!

First of all Kid and Maka please do the disclaimer!

Maka and Kid appear "Alright, well you can call .Forever Hazel, because that is her anime name. She doesn't own Soul Eater only the plot, but if she did either Black Star, Kid or Stein would be with me/Maka!" Alright thanks darlings, have fun, no rude reviews or comments please! Though enjoy the Book!

First Person Maka pov

I wake up and yawn as I sit up and stretch my arms. My hair down and my Blair on my pillow next to me I smile. Blair wakes up and I smile at her.

"Maka your bed is way better than Soul's I think I'll sleep in here with you now!" She says and I smile. "Alright Blair, but um I wanted to tell you, your like the parent I will never have" I tell her and smile. Blair turns human, surprisingly she is in the clothes she wore when we met.

"Why don't we go get you new clothes after school, I can ask Lord Death if he'll let me bring you to school with me!" I tell her. Blair's eyes light up and she tackles me. I smile and hug her back.

"Since you are coming with me to school pick out my clothes while I make breakfast, get a bag out as well so I can carry you!" I say and smile. I bang on Soul's door and hear him fall out of his bed. I laugh and got to the kitchen and made bacon, eggs, and pancakes for three people.

"Why three people?" Soul asks. I smile and point to Blair who is in cat form.

"Maka your clothes are ready!" She says. I thank her and we all eat. After I eat I put my plate on the sink and go to my room. I filled out after Asura, now I have a chest and a bust, but I am still the same me.

"Thanks for the clothes Blair, I'm sure Lord Death won't mind you in class!" I say and put on a black shirt that has symmetrical gun designs, specifically Liz and Patty's weapon form. I smile and then put on a black skirt and my boots, I fix my hair into pigtails, symmetrically of course. I walk put and see Blair holding a skull shaped over shoulder bag. I put it on and Blair hops in. I run out of the house and to the school without Soul. I get there just on time to see Kid arrive and Black Star give his speech. I smile.

"Come on Black Star let me see the awesomeness up close" I yell to get him off the steep roofing of the DWMA. Black Star smirks and when he is on the ground I Maka Chop him.

"Maka my father told me he wanted to speak with us this morning so would you accompany me?" Kid asks in a gentle voice. I nod and take the hand he held out for me.

"Oh um this is Blair, the cat witch you saw when we hung out!" I say pointing to To sleeping purple cat in my bag. Kid smiles and guides me to the death room. I let go of his hand as I see Professor Stein frowning and me and Kid. I'm confused why is he here?

"Hello Professor what are you doing here?" I ask smiling. He smiles and then answers.

"Well Maka Lord Death and I have news for you and Kid" I shudder. "Please, don't tell me that your leaving the DWMA or that Lord Death is retiring and Kid has to take his place! I already lost mom!" I say in a monotone voice. Professor looks shocked, and Lord Death chuckles.

"Stein please tell Maka about the results!" Professor sighs, but nods. I look at him curiously.

"Maka come here" Professor says. I cautiously walk up to him and him and stop in front of him. He sighs and looks at Lord Death.

"Do I really have to do this?" He asks. Lord Death nods.

"You wanted Maka and Kid to have their correct lives Stein, so yes you do it is an order!" He says cheerfully. Professor sighs and smiles. He leans down and kisses my forehead lightly and I glow a black aura. I gasp and scream in pain as tears of playing with my older brother, fighting and curing Kishin's with him and cuddling as we sleep with a book in brothers hands came back to me. I fall to the floor holding my head in my hands. I freeze and look at Kid with my eyes wide.

"Oh my god, no I can't be! I am an Albarn, I can't be a... I can't be a Death!" I cry out as tears flood my eyes. Kid stands there, not shocked, but happy.

"So you finally remember huh?" He asks happily. I wipe away tears and look in the mirror. My hair turned black and my eyes had turned a striking yellow like Kid's. I smile and gasp at the same time. Kid had hugged me from behind and the lines of sanzu appeared on the right side of my head. I see Stein smiling and Lord Death clapping.

"Even if you are younger than me we are twins, born on the same day, but one year apart" Kid explains and I nod. Then something hit me.

"Does this mean your a year older than me?! And I'm 15 not 16?!" I ask Kid. He chuckles and nods. I frown.

"Maka don't worry, but you will have to be re introduced to the class" Stein says. I have had this feeling for a while, that something is wrong with me, but like a good kind of wrong.

"Also we found something when the blood was taken. Blair had turned human and was out of my purse, she hugged me and I hugged her back.

"What's wrong with me?" I ask and Proffesor laughs. He smiles and looks at Lord Death.

"Maka you were born a death scythe, yours and Kid's mom was a weapon, but never told anyone! You are the perfect species! Human, Shinigami, weapon, meister, grigori soul and lastly, you have madness!" He says smiling, I hide behind Blair.

"No you can't dissect me!" I say in an offensive tone. Professor smiles.

"Even if I tried I'd have a ninja, two shinigami's, a cat witch and four weapons on my back and they would kill me literally" He exclaims and I sigh in relief.

First Person: Stein pov before Maka and Kid arrive in Death Room

I sigh and know that I can't back down from getting rid of the seal giving Maka fake memories, just when Maka and Kid come in I frown at their intertwined hands.

"Hello Professor what are you doing here?" Maka asks smiling. I smile back and then answer.

"Well Maka Lord Death and I have news for you and Kid" I see Maka shudder.

"Please, don't tell me that your leaving the DWMA or that Lord Death is retiring and Kid has to take his place! I already lost mom!" Maka says in a monotone voice. I look at her shocked, and Lord Death chuckles.

"Stein please tell Maka about the results!" I sigh, but nod. I feel Maka look at me curiously.

"Maka come here" I say. Maka cautiously walks up to me and stops in front of me. I sigh and look at Lord Death.

"Do I really have to do this?" I ask him. Lord Death nods.

"You wanted Maka and Kid to have their correct lives Stein, so yes you do it is an order!" He says cheerfully. I sigh and smile. I lean down and kiss Maka's forehead lightly and she glows a black aura. I hear Maka gasp and scream in pain as tears fall down her cheeks. She falls to the floor holding her head in her hands. She freezes and looks at Kid with wide eyes.

"Oh my god, no I can't be! I am an Albarn, I can't be a... I can't be a Death!" She cries out as tears flood her eyes. Kid stands there, not shocked, but happy.

"So you finally remember huh?" He asks happily. Maka wipes away tears and look in the mirror. Her hair turns black and her eyes had turned a striking yellow like Kid's. Maka smiles and gasps at the same time. Kid had hugged her from behind and the lines of sanzu appeared on the right side of her head. I smile and Lord Death claps.

"Even if you are younger than me we are twins, born on the same day, but one year apart" Kid explains and Maka nods.

"Does this mean your a year older than me?! And I'm 15 not 16?!" Maka asks Kid. He chuckles and nods. Maka frowns.

"Maka don't worry, but you will have to be re introduced to the class" i say.

"Also we found something when the blood was taken" I add.

"What's wrong with me?" Maka asks and I laugh. I smile and look at Lord Death.

"Maka you were born a death scythe, yours and Kid's mom was a weapon, but never told anyone! You are the perfect species! Human, Shinigami, weapon, meister, grigori soul and lastly, you have madness!" I say smiling, Maka hides behind the cat lady.

"No you can't dissect me!" Maka says in an offensive tone. I smile.

"Even if I tried I'd have a ninja, two shinigami's, a cat witch and four weapons on my back and they would kill me literally" i exclaim and she sighs in relief. I chuckle and see a blush on Maka's checks, I connect with Maka's soul, the madness it's... The same as mine.

 _His smile soothes me, but why?_ I hear her think, I keep a straight face and just sigh, but inside I feel shocked.

"So, Kid from now on you are Maka's meister, Maka you can turn into any weapon or thing you want, since you are a whole list of impossible things, I would like you to alter your appearance. The lines of sanzu cannot be removed or hidden, so just say Kid wanted a twin to make the lines symmetrical" Lord Death says. Maka chuckles, but alters her appearance back. The lines of sanzu turn black and Maka stands to the right of Kid. I think and then take there arms and put Maka's arm around Kid's.

"That is how you twins should walk when together, it shows you can't be taken away from each other" I tell them and walk to the Death Room door and hold it open for them. They walk out and Maka smiles at me as she passes. I smile and walk into the classroom telling Kid and Maka to wait outside the door with her in twin pistol form for Kid to hold. I sigh at the huge class I have and then see Soul, Liz and Patty looking around the class for Maka and Kid.

"Okay class, I want to introduce some twins, born the same day but a year apart. They aren't new students, but Shinigami twins and weapon and meister with extreme power. Come on in kids" I say and Kid walks in with Maka in weapon form.

"Kid who are they in weapon form?!" Liz asks pissed off. Maka giggles and I smile.

"Liz that is one of your best friends, previous scythe meister Maka transform please" I say and tosses the guns behind him and Maka appears behind Kid and walks over to me.

"Nice to meet you again professor, but please don't say previous scythe meister, call me a weapon" she says smiling. I ruffle her hair and look to Kid, he smiles at me and Maka as he ignores Liz and Patty as they cry because they aren't his weapons anymore. Soul walks up to me and Maka.

"You did something to Maka didn't you!" He whispers out as tears fall to he floor. I sigh and Maka sighs with me.

"Listen. Soul. I um I wanted to tell you the answer about the question you asked a few days ago, um I don't accept your feelings... I'm sorry" She said and Soul grabbed her arm.

"I don't accept that. A meister and weapon have a telepathic connect I know your thinking about me!" He says and I hear Maka's thoughts.

 _Oh geez they weren't about Soul!_

"Maka do you care about me at all?!" Soul asks clutching her arm harder. Kid hears her whimper, but I remove Maka's arm from Soul's grasp and glare.

"Don't forget I'm still a teacher Evans" I say in a monotone voice and Soul walks away.

"I'm sorry that I dragged you into that unintentionally" Maka frowns

"No problem Maka any time he bothers you come tell me" I tell her and smile.

"Maka let's to a mission, I think dad might have one for us!" Kid says and Maka shales her head.

"Maybe after class Kid, cause the test is coming up and we still have class!" She says and I sigh.

"Alright just this once. I'll let you guys be excused from class. Now leave before I change my mind!" I tell them and they smile at each other.

"Bye Stein!" They says and leave. I continue class and hear them sprint off somewhere.

First Person: Kid Pov

I drag Maka to the mission board and we look around. Maka points to one and I read it aloud.

"A witch with the power to create illusions of bad memories and play them in your head, then tortures you before killing you" I think and then lake the mission.

"Alright! Let's do this!" She says and links her left arm with my right one. I take it to the lady for it to be accepted and she accepts it, but gives us a weird look. Maka changes her appearance back to normal, the black hair and yellow piercing eyes we share. I smirk as does Maka and the lady quickly closes the window. Me and Maka burst out laughing and then we leave.

"Kid I'm glad you're my brother!" She says happily and smiles. I smile back and I smile back.

"Maka I'm glad your my sister, transform please" I say and smile. (Count how many words that sentence was ^~^)

"Alright" She says and transforms into twin pistols. I hold the pistols upside down summon Beelzebub, my skateboard. I jump on and take off to a town called Karina City.

"Kid be careful, this witch, she can make you see bad memories, ones that will break you, if they are true or not, she won't care and will break you either way" Maka explains in a cautious tone.

"Maka don't worry we'll make it through this witch and get you a witches soul!" I tell her and look at her through the glare in the gun. Maka smiles and nods.

"Alright Kid let's do this!" I hear and jump off Beelzebub and land on the ground feet first and see a woman with black hair and piercing blue eyes, her clothes are the same as Blair's clothes.

"Maka let your transform loose and let Blair out" I say and Maka and Blair stand on either side of me.

"Brother don't stress yourself just relax until Blair is knocked out cold got it?" Maka asks and smirks a smirk screaming Black Star.

"Maka I swear you're my sister, but a lot like Black Star go ahead do what you please there are no rules on the battle field" I whisper in her ear. Maka shivers at the thought of being like Black Star.

"Blair what weapon are you best at?" She asks.

"What do you think, why would I want Soul if he wasn't a scythe?!" Blair asks.

"Now now we don't have time for this Maka pistols, Blair back me up with your magic!" I command and they listen. I catch Maka in weapon form.

"I'm Illusion, and your dead!" The woman, now known as Illusion laughs out. I hear Blair cast her spells as she sits on her floating pumpkin behind me.

"Let's go soul resonance!" I say angrily and Maka screams as I cough up blood. I feel Maka let her transformation loose and I watch through blurry vision as Maka summons dozens of blades and lodges them at every centimeter of Illusion's body. I look down and see three daggers lodged in my chest. Maka cries whiling running to me. I take her hand.

"Goodbye... Little... Sis" I say and pass out. I see a white light and walk to it, guess that was how I ended, huh I always thought I would because of Patty not my own recklessness. I pass through the white light and look around to see my body, a shocked Stein with a crying Maka, a crying cat I assume is Blair, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, and the twins.

"Kid, my big brother was reckless and got himself killed, no!" Maka cried. Black Star was selfish and took my rings. He went to Maka, turned her around and bent down.

I walked over to Black Star patted his back and then hugged Maka from her side.

"I'll always be with you in life and death" I tell her and she gasps.

"Maka I'm pretty sure Kid is here with us right now, but probably angry or happy that I bent in front of you. Maka I love you just as much as the next guy, but you love someone else I want only your happiness to be the fullest. I promise you with the stars that shine as bright as your eyes, my Star Clan pride and as the love of my life. I will protect you in Kid's place, take the hole in your heart and fill it to the best I can with happiness and love. I promise all these things and love you from the shadows" He says and slips the ring on her middle finger. I take Black Stars shoulders and grip them approvingly. Black Star freezes, but smiles.

"Kid that was the best thing you have ever done" He whispers. I want him and Maka and Stein to see me. One second later Maka is in tears, Black Star tackled me and Stein had a pale face.

"Big brother thank you, for showing me the beauty of symmetry!" Maka says. I smile and everyone stares weirdly. Stein smiles. I shove Black Star off me and drag Stein down to face him. I smile and hold out my hand.

"I know you like her, but just don't go too fast with her, she's fragile I won't ask again, but protect her for me knowing who is protecting her she will never be safe!" I say and Stein nods, taking my hand in his.

"Just as long as you don't tell her and you can let me bring you back to life, cause I have a spell Blair can do" He says and I nod.

"Maka I promise to never beat up your boy friend, only if you want me to beat him up, then I will" Black Star says and slips on the other ring on her middle finger. Blair starts chanting.

"In the name of Lord Death, this man should not have died. Bring him back, let him live and bring joy and happiness to Maka Death and all around him. Bring Death The Kid back by mine and Lord Deaths demand!" My body glows and I'm dragged into it. I wake up and open my eyes.

"Damn Blair that hurt!" I say and look to Maka. She's crying in Steins chest. I scramble up and dodge Patty and Liz and go to her and hug Stein as well.

"Now come on, Maka was enough now I have you hugging me!" Stein complains.

"Stein I can black mail extremely well, you wouldn't want her to know that you likes her right?" I ask. Stein just sighs.

"Alright Kid, I give in. Two Death twins wasn't on my job description though" Stein sighs out and I smirk.

First Person: Stein Pov

Maka can't know I like her, she doesn't even like me, probably Black Star.

Oh god why did Black Star make those promises. He likes me! Oh no, he knows I like St- oh no... Black Star acts stupid! God I'm so stupid! I hear in my head and chuckle. Black Star isn't as stupid as I thought!

Black Star approaches Kid and Maka and he hugs Kid.

"Man I will never get used to Maka's new look, its all your your fault Kid!" He says jokingly and I smile. I see Maka close her eyes and sighs.

"Tired Maka?" I ask her. She nods and I sigh. I pick her up bridal style and start carrying her to Black Star

"Don't drop her. Lord Death needs me alright?" I tell Black Star and he takes Maka.

"Bye Stein" Maka whispers and falls asleep cuddling into Black Stars chest for warmth. I walk to the Death Room and see Spirit and Lord Death standing there waiting for me.

"What did you do to my Maka?!" Spirit asks angrily. I Dodge his attempt to slice me with a blade and walk to Lord Death.

"Will Kid be alright?" He asks. I simply nod and watch as Black Star carries a sleeping Maka to Kids house as Soul protests and Kid tells Liz and Patty to stay with Soul. I sigh and stare at Maka.

"Stein be careful, Maka is my fragile, but strong, beautiful and intelligent daughter like her mother. She will figure out your feelings sooner or later watch how you act" Lord Death says and I nod.

"When will I get to hang out with the kids again, I mean Maka and Kid have to practice not being reckless, cause it got one of them killed and Soul, Liz and Patty need a meister. Blair can't live with Soul cause he'll never show up to class and that witch, Maka did the same thing to Asura you realize that right?" I ask and Lord Death nods.

"Maka will need to train her skills so you will be training her, Kid can meister Liz and Patty because I am assigning you to be Maka's meister. I know that you resonated with her Soul this morning and you fit perfectly together" He says and Spirit cries in a corner.

"My Maka can't be his weapon! She was gonna be my meister!" Spirit cries, I walk up to him and slap him in the face.

"Calm your ass Spirit! You think of Maka as her mother, not as herself! You're selfish and greedy and she isn't even your daughter so shut up and let go!" I demand. Spirit looks at me, his eyes filled with rage, but doesn't say a thing.

"Hey Lord Death. I want Maka to graduate, I was the first person to tell her to do well when she first started at the academy and I want to be the first to tell her that she did so amazing that she graduated early" I tell him and then leave. I pass the front doors and see Maka finish the last step of the hike to get to the DWMA and I stop and smile as I wait for her. Maka walks up to me.

"Hi, I'm sorry I fell asleep. I need to train on my weapon form a bit" She says and I nod.

"Why are you here? Its been only a few hours, but shouldn't you be asleep?" I ask with a straight face. I hear Maka sigh and then she looks at the ground.

"Well I was sleeping. Kid and I have to share a room and bed since he is still preparing my room. I have a feeling he really isn't preparing a room though because I complete the symmetry of his room, but Lord De- I mean Dad wanted to tell me something. I just don't feel comfortable going to the Death Room by myself" She says. I sigh and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll come with you, just come with me first I need to get something from the classroom" I tell her and she smiles.

"Thank you Professor. You're being way too kind to me!" She says. I walk to the classroom with her following me and grab my chair, a cigarette, liter and take off my glasses to clean them. After I clean my glasses I look to see Maka spinning in my chair. I chuckle and stop the chair. Maka flies off and slams into me.

"Wow I never knew you liked me that much Maka" I say chuckling. Maka blushes a deep red and hides her face in my chest.

"I didn't do that you did!" She protests. I laugh.

"I wasn't the one who thew you at me, all you Maka" I tease, a smile tugging at my lips.

"You're joking right?" Maka asks while looking at me with her flushed face.

"Yes Maka, you're very easy to tease and play with!" I tell her. Maka blushes even more and then jumps off of me realizing she is on top of me. I get up and sit in my chair and roll it out of the room.

"Come on let's not make your father wait more than he has" I say and light a cigarette. Maka nods and walks beside me. We reach the Death Room again and I hold the door for her as I get off my chair and drag it into the long hallway leading to the Death Room. I sit back on it and roll down the hallway. Maka walks with a little bounce in her step.

"Maka dear your here! Papa's got you!" Spirit screams. Maka signs and holds up a fist, turns said fist into a rock and Spirit slams into it. I burst out laughing and so does Maka. Spirit glares at Maka and I as we calm down.

"Hi dad you wanted to see me" Maka says. Lord Death nods and points to me.

"You are Stein's weapon. Maka o want you to catch a witches soul with Stein as your meister" I look to Maka and see her face pale.

"No! Not after what happened with Kid! I am an omen of bad luck and death! I won't endanger a man that a care so dearly for!" She yells and runs off crying.

I look to Lord Death to see if he would let me take off after her, and he nods. I sigh in belief and run off leaving my chair behind. I run and run until I hear sobs coming from the classroom. I run in and look around the room and see her in a corner sobbing. O walk over to her and grab her hugging her as tight as I could without her choking. Maka is surprised, but I just hold her closer.

"Maka I don't care about me or Kid or anyone else! I only care about you! I only want your safety! I denied my feeling till now, but Maka I can't hold it in any longer! Maka I love you with all my heart, soul and body! I won't let you get hut, or hurt you in any way possible! I promise I won't die! Because if I die I would have hurt you! I don't want to hurt you not at all!" I admit. I feel a gigantic weight on my shoulders be lifted off of them

"Stein I"

There you havit! My first book and my first chapter of one of my favorite ships! See you later!

Bye~

Hazel-chan


End file.
